Cellular telephones and other portable electronic devices have become ubiquitous in today's world. It is not uncommon today for an individual to have a cell phone, a portable music player (such as an MP3 player), a personal data/digital assistant (PDA), and portable gaming device all jumbling about in a purse or pocket. The sheer volume of these portable devices actually works against their portability, as there are only so many things a user will want to carry with them.
To help alleviate the burden of carrying these devices around, manufacturers are beginning to consolidate more and more functionality. So it is now possible to have a cell phone that also doubles as a portable media player, PDA, or game device. The audio capabilities of such devices, however, have not been so readily combined.
For example, while many cell phones are compatible with earpieces, such as those having an in-line microphone bud, these earpieces are monaural (e.g., heard by one ear), and do not provide the binaural quality and fidelity that some users prefer for listening to music. Some cell phones are compatible with traditional stereo headphones, but many users may be uncomfortable using such headphones for cell phone calls. For example, a user might be on a business call at the office, and may not wish to give the appearance that they are listening to music, considered by most to be a recreational activity. Such a user could carry around an earpiece for phone calls and a set of traditional headphones for listening to music, but that is cumbersome.